There has been a growing interest in the manufacture and use of microfluidic systems for the acquisition of chemical and biological information. In particular, when conducted in microfluidic volumes, complicated biochemical reactions may be carried out using very small volumes of liquid. Among other benefits, microfluidic systems increase the response time of reactions, minimize sample volume, and lower reagent consumption. When volatile or hazardous materials are used or generated, performing reactions in microfluidic volumes also enhances safety and reduces disposal quantities.
Traditionally, microfluidic systems have been constructed in a planar fashion using techniques borrowed from the silicon fabrication industry. Representative systems are described, for example, in some early work by Manz et al. (Trends in Anal. Chem. (1990) 10(5): 144-149; Advances in Chromatography (1993) 33: 1-66). In these publications, microfluidic devices are constructed by using photolithography to define channels on silicon or glass substrates and etching techniques to remove material from the substrate to form the channels. A cover plate is bonded to the top of the device to provide closure.
More recently, a number of methods have been developed that allow microfluidic devices to be constructed from plastic, silicone or other polymeric materials. In one such method, a negative mold is first constructed, and plastic or silicone is then poured into or over the mold. The mold can be constructed using a silicon wafer (see, e.g., Duffy et al., Analytical Chemistry (1998) 70: 4974-4984; McCormick et. al., Analytical Chemistry (1997) 69: 2626-2630), or by building a traditional injection molding cavity for plastic devices. Some molding facilities have developed techniques to construct extremely small molds. Components constructed using a LIGA technique have been developed at the Karolsruhe Nuclear Research center in Germany (see, e.g., Schomburg et al., Journal of Micromechanical Microengineering (1994) 4: 186-191), and commercialized by MicroParts (Dortmund, Germany). Jenoptik (Jena, Germany) also uses LIGA and a hot-embossing technique. Imprinting methods in PMMA have also been demonstrated (see, e.g., Martynova et.al., Analytical Chemistry (1997) 69: 4783-4789) However, these techniques do not lend themselves to rapid prototyping and manufacturing flexibility. Additionally, the foregoing references teach only the preparation of planar microfluidic structures. Moreover, the tool-up costs for both of these techniques are quite high and can be cost-prohibitive.
A more recent method for constructing microfluidic devices uses a KrF laser to perform bulk laser ablation in fluorocarbons that have been compounded with carbon black to cause the fluorocarbon to be absorptive of the KrF laser (see, e.g., McNeely et al., “Hydrophobic Microfluidics,” SPIE Microfluidic Devices & Systems I\I , Vol. 3877 (1999)). This method is reported to reduce prototyping time; however, the addition of carbon black renders the material optically impure and presents potential chemical compatibility issues. Additionally, the reference is directed only to planar structures.
When working with fluids in conventional macroscopic volumes, fluid metering is relatively straightforward. In microfluidic volumes, however, fluid metering is considerably more difficult. Most, if not all, microfluidic systems require some interface to the conventional macrofluidic world. Using conventional macrofluidic techniques, the smallest volume of liquid that can be generated is a droplet, typically ranging in volume between about 1-100 microliters. At the low end of this volumetric range it is extremely difficult to consistently create droplets having a reasonably low volumetric standard deviation. Applications in which fluidic metering accuracy is important include microfluidic synthesis, wherein it would be desirable to measure stoichiometric microfluidic volumes of reagents and solvents.
A known method of obtaining small droplets is to combine fluids to be metered with surfactants before dispensing the liquid through a pipet tip. But this method is unacceptable for many applications, since adding surfactants detrimentally compromises the purity of the fluid to be metered, and it may be very challenging to remove the surfactants and purify the fluid for further processing or use.
Accordingly, there exists a need for metering devices and methods capable of consistently metering fluids in microfluidic volumes.